


Trans Fortress

by thesystemmates



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Coming Out, Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Transphobia, Period Typical Transphobia, Period-Typical Homophobia, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesystemmates/pseuds/thesystemmates
Summary: Stories of the trans mercs of the RED team. Coming out to Medic and possibly the rest of the team, internalized homophobia, struggles with body image and mental health. Be aware of outdated language and at times derogatory language.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Trans Fortress

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a long time due to my mental health and having no motivation. I didn’t bother to proofread this time bc I don’t want to lose the nerve to post this. I am a trans man and I want to try to use fanfiction of my special interest as a way of catharthis. This is just the one scene right now but I plan on making more if I’m able to get myself to

Scout bounced his leg anxiously, he knew this was only a matter of time but it actually happening made his chest tight. The waiting room was mostly quiet, only the occasional attempt at small talk or shuffling. Everyone was nervous for Medic to perform a major organ transplant but Scout had more to be concerned about. The only other people who knew were his Ma and brothers. They seemed to have known for a long time before he came out. This wasn’t his family though and he hadn’t disclosed his status to the Administrator. He was terrified of how Medic would react and if it would mean he would get fired, or worse. He chewed on his thumb and tried to calm down but he kept spiraling. The only thing he could do was not let the other guys see him panic. He wasn’t a sissy, he wasn’t going to be the one who broke down.  
“Scout, doktor says you are next”  
Scout looked up, startled out of his thoughts abruptly by Heavy.  
“Oh, uh thanks big guy.” He tried to keep the shakiness out of his voice and opened Medic’s clinic door.  
“Ah Scout, come in and sit on the table bitte” Medic gestured with a blood drenched hand. He climbed onto the examination table and tried to control his breathing.  
“I will be doing a general exam before we continue with the surgery. Give me your arm bitte”  
Scout held out his arm for Medic to check his blood pressure. Medic looked concerned and wrote something down.  
“There somethin wrong doc?”  
“Your blood pressure is abnormally high, it could be because of the Bonk, all of the excess caffeine could certainly cause an adverse reaction.” He mused, furrowing his brow.  
“Though, it is just as likely that you are anxious due to the surgery”  
“Uh, yea. That’s...part of it” Scout responds rubbing the back of his neck and avoiding eye contact.  
“Well not to worry, the medigun is perfectly capable of healing any injury so you will most certainly survive. So let us continue with the exam”  
Medic went about with a basic physical and finished fairly quickly with Scout trying to find the right moment to speak.  
“Gut, now we are ready to perform the surgery, remove your shirt bitte”  
Scout stared wide eyed. He knew, he knew this was coming but no matter what he wasn’t prepared. He started hyperventilating and felt tears prick his eyes. He felt so weak and helpless.  
“Scout?” Medic looked concerned.  
“Doc...Doc I can’t. I can’t do this. I’m gonna lose my job or even...” he panted “fuck! I hate this!”  
“Scout what is going on? I don’t understand” Medic looked genuinely worried now and unsure of what to do.  
“Of course you wouldn’t, that’s the problem. There’s no way you wouldn’t find out and I’m so stupid for thinkin that I could do this and not get caught”  
Medic placed his hands on Scout’s shoulders “What is it? What are you concerned about me knowing?”  
“You’re probably gonna tell all the guys and the old lady and...Ms Pauling and nothin’s gonna be the same.”  
“Scout, it is my responsibility as your physician to keep everything you say to me confidential. I am not even allowed to tell the Administrator specifics, only if you are healthy or not.”  
“Really?” Scout sniffs “no matter what it is?”  
“No matter what”  
“And...ya won’t treat me differently” Scout trembled trying to keep it together.  
“Of course not, I have seen far stranger things in my practice than anything you could possibly be afraid of me knowing” Medic assured him.  
Scout sat for a moment to collect himself. He worried his lip and steeled himself.  
“This ain’t easy for me ta say, so just gimme a minute to explain.” He sighs “so basically when I was born the doctor got it wrong. I mean like he looked at me and said “it’s a girl” and I never felt that way. I knew I was a guy just like my brothers and it wasn’t a big deal until I got older. My body changed and it got all wrong. I told my Ma a couple years ago and she was sad at first about her “little girl” but she was cool about it eventually and supports me. So basically...my chest isn’t flat and I don’t have...what most guys have in their pants. Please Medic don’t tell anybody I’m serious.” He rambled through it quickly so he didn’t have time to stop himself and avoided Medic’s eyes. When he looked up Medic seemed calm, like he wasn’t phased at all.  
“You ain’t weirded out?” Scout asked, confused.  
“Nein, you are hardly the first transsexual I’ve ever met. You mentioned you still have bre...” he clears his throat “that your chest isn’t flat. I can preform a mastectomy while you are here today if you would like” Medic offered matter of factly, like this was a totally normal thing to happen. Scout stared dumbfounded. He had been so afraid and Medic acts like this is just like any other day.  
“You’ve met other people like me? I can’t believe it. Anybody on the team? And you can make my chest flat?!” Scout’s mouth ran a mile a minute  
“Transsexuals are hardly as rare as you think. I already told you that everything said here is confidential, so if someone was, I would not be able to tell you that. Ja, the procedure is simple in comparison to an interspecies heart transplant and because of the medigun there will not be the issue of scarring” Medic explained. “Now that is all out of the way are you prepared?”  
“Uh yea, I guess as ready as I’ll ever be.” He paused “Can ya turn around for a sec?” Medic turned his chair to give him privacy. Scout undressed, trying not to sike himself out and lied down on the operating table. “Alright Doc, I’m ready”  
“Wunderbar” medic smiled.


End file.
